Tale of the White Wolf
by louie-fly
Summary: Jacob spends more time on his own as he recovers from his emotional pains, while becoming interested in an unusual young lady living in Washington DC. As the alpha in waiting his heart and life are on the line again but with a different result.
1. Chapter 1

**Tale of the white wolf**

**By: Victoria Liu-Pearson**

**© All Rights Reserved**

**Author's note: I had considered this story, after watching the 3rd film last year but hadn't gotten around to writing it. It does take place a few months after the 3rd film and it works on its own, a little separate from Meyer's story-telling. Also I have ignored the events of Breaking Dawn hence none of that story's plot exists with this story, so there is no wedding and no baby for Bella and Edward. Them and the rest of the Cullens' will make an appearance from time to time in the story but they aren't the focus point. I wanted this story to focus more on the wolves and what they do and their human side as well since we don't really see them much through the films, and specifically it follows Jacob as well since he is my favorite character from the whole series.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

Jacob looked around him, a slight smirk on his face watching everyone enjoy each others' company, laughing and chatting together. It felt good especially for him, to be able to be with those who cared and only wanted the best for him.

It had been just over eight months since the newborn vampires were destroyed and life around Forks returned to normal. The humans were none the wiser of the threat that could have claimed their lives if it hadn't been for the wolves and the Cullens' finding common ground. Jacob sighed quietly, his happy mood vanished for a few minutes and he allowed his mind to think back eight months; when Bella had eventually told him she had made her decision, she wanted to pursue the life of a vampire because she felt deep down it was the right decision no matter what anyone said. It has taken him a while to come to accept it but he was coming to terms slowly although it would still continue to torment him. It is why he too had to make his own difficult decision, one he knew in the long run was right but it hurt and it had hurt her too. He still remembered telling her and seeing the disappointment on her face, he didn't want to drag it out and just said what he said and left. He told her, that as long as she made her choice to be part of the vampires and one day become one of them then they could no longer be friends she had already hurt him enough and he didn't want to go through it all again and it was better he cut all ties. So he did, he also never spoke to her dad though his dad did on the odd occasion but Jacob stayed far away no wanting to know any news about Charlie or Bella as it would only remind him of everything he had already gone through being with them.

'There is no way, man no way your stack was bigger than mine!' Jared exclaimed.

'Take it like a man, J you aren't as skilled as me!' Paul remarked he had the widest grin on his face. Jacob came from his thoughts the smirk came back to his face as he listened to Jared and Paul continue to mock each other over their fish catchment earlier in the day. This was his life now, and while he had lost a part of him a while back he still loved being here with all the guys hanging out doing their thing.

Feet thundered across the soggy ground leaving heavy indented footprints with each step. It ran wildly through the dark forest tripping over twigs, branches and tree roots along the way. It had fear and panic and this only fuelled its frantic pace as it tried to escape from its chasers. It tripped over a rock and rolled down the slope landing with a thud in a pool of mud and exhausted from the chase it laid there gasping for breath, hoping the chasers had given up and would turn their backs.

_'Get up!'_ a voice roared; it slowly lifted its head the mud dripping off its face its eyes blurry from all the slosh. Rubbing its eyes it was greeted by the snarling face of one of its' chasers their narrow red eyes stared it down white teeth gleamed in the darkness with a hint of drool hanging at the corner of the lips.

_'Tell me where she is!'_ the angry voice spoke again, but it didn't know where the voice was coming from the mouth of its chaser did not move.

_'I—I-how do you speak?'_

_'Tell me where she is and I just might spare your life.'_

'I don't know what you are talking about.'

It heard another growl from behind and turning around quickly it was met by two similar fierce glares; one set of eyes was green and the other set brown and the two circled it with caution.

_'I will ask you one more time. Where is she?'_ the same loud voice asked. It could only shake its head.

'I don't know._'_ It answered.

_'Then you leave me no choice.'_ The red eyes chaser answered there was a hint of laughter and as the trio prepared to attack their ears flicked, picking up a long loud howl from a distance. The one with the red eyes snarled and stared at the other two.

_'What are you waiting for? Get out there and find her!'_ The one with brown eyes and green eyes bounded out ahead racing back up the hill and from sight while the red eyes chaser look at the victim still shuddering in the mud.

_'You've escape death, for now but I will catch you again.'_ The red eyes chaser answered and then, turned and sprang up on the hill before also vanishing from sight and it was left, sobbing uncontrollably in the muddy puddle in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you to those who have read the first chapter, and those who added the story to your favourite list :-) Here is the second chapter for you all! Keep an eye on all my other stories if you get a chance! Heh heh!**

**Chapter 2**

'Charlie think about what you are saying it is crazy.' Sam said Charlie sighed he ran his fingers through his hair he didn't like the situation anymore than Sam did.

'Sam I know, and I don't want to point fingers at anybody but we have had a lot of reports from those closer to Washington with witnesses saying they have spotted Paul and Jared and even possibly Seth and Quill and Embry as well.' Charlie answered.

'Doing what exactly?' Sam asked he folded his arms firmly across his chest a scowl appeared on his face now.

'Mucking around causing trouble that is about as much as I'm being told. I had to confirm I knew the kids before they would tell me for sure. I don't even know if it is them I've asked for any photographs they might have of the kids to prove they were there,' Charlie remarked Sam's scowl was deeper now and he became a little bit angry because if the young ones had been out prowling and have been caught they were putting everyone in danger.

'I'll talk to them.' He said gruffly Charlie nodded his head managing a smile.

'Thanks.' He slipped his police hat back on his hand shook hands with Sam and headed out the house Sam watched in silence until Charlie had backed his car out and got back to the main road. Charlie like all of the human residence around Forks had no idea what really went on around them, unaware they had vampires living in their neighbourhood and wolves circling throughout the night.

'Everything all right?' Emily asked she emerged from the kitchen Sam sighed.

'I don't know what to do with those boys.' He remarked she could help but laugh Sam was always worrying about the young wolves in the pack.

'Go easy on them, they are young after all and they have lots to learn.' She said rubbing his back soothingly.

'You're right about that they got no idea what it means to have responsibility this is all still a game to them.' He remarked he hugged her tight for a brief moment and kissed the top of her head.

'Be back in a while.' He said she just nodded her head Sam headed off through the front porch he jogged down the pathway towards the forest clearing and just before he was out of sight his tall muscular frame was replaced by that of the big black wolf. He reared back on his head legs, his tail stiffened and he let out an enormous howl. His ears pricked up he heard the responses he wanted and dashed into the forest crashing past trees and shrubs.

_'Sam what is the problem?' Jared asked._

_ 'Problem? Where have you all been? Charlie just came, he told me people in Washington have seen you guys!' Sam answered furry in his voice._

_ 'Calm down Sam it isn't what you think!' Paul said._

_ 'What were you doing in Washington?' Sam demanded. _At this point Sam had reached the wolves familiar meeting place, it was the same clearing where the fight with the newborn vampires had gone down. The ground was covered in lush green grass with no signs a battle had even happened. Sam leapt onto the rock he stood tall and proud allowing the soft breeze to blow through his coat; below him Paul and Jared stood mingling around and seconds later the three of them heard rustling from the trees. Seth, Leah, Quill and Embry shortly appeared none of them spoke already afraid of Sam's temper.

_'Where's Jacob?'_

The six wolves looked at each other they didn't want to be the first to say anything.

'_Where is he?' Sam asked again._

_ 'He stayed in Washington.' Paul remarked._

_ 'What?' Sam cried _Paul immediately shrunk back, as a wolf he is never intimidated by anybody including the rest of the pack but when Sam became angry he wasn't one to mess with, he could very easily hurt one of them if they disobeyed him. Seth gingerly stepped forward Sam growled Seth lowered his head in submission.

_'We followed Jake the other night he was being restless. He didn't say why but something was bothering him. He picked up some scent off the breeze and followed it didn't say what it was so we stayed with him.' Seth remarked._

_ 'Paul and me caught up to him just outside of Washington but he didn't explain anything to us we tried to convince him to come back but he refused.' Jared added. _Sam shook his head he knew just like everyone else Jacob had been suffering a lot in silence since Bella had left him but he was acting off lately. He always said he was fine and he was over it. At night he disappeared sometimes over the course of a few days to weeks at a time. When others in the pack tried to stay with him just to make sure he didn't do anything reckless he brushed their concern away and continued to roam on his own.

_'This is getting out of hand. He can't keep running off when he desires he is putting all of us in danger,' Sam said._

_ 'Oh, does this mean we get to visit Washington again?' Seth asked getting excited. _Leah nipped him on his ear he whimpered in reply.

_'We are going to get Jacob back not run around the city.' Sam answered._

Under the afternoon sun in the warmth of city life of Washington DC people went about their every day business it was rare for anyone to stop and take a second look at someone else as they had their own lives to live. Jacob didn't mind he was a pretty easygoing guy and always blended in with other people. He'd been in Washington now for a couple of days after following a scent he'd picked up while on the hunt. He was unsure of the scent as it wasn't from a vampire but didn't smell like a wolf either, and he presumed it must have faded by the time he picked up on it. He decided against the words from the pack to follow the scent and see what it took him and here he was in the big city. The scent had disappeared among the many smells of city life but Jacob had strong enough senses to pick it up again and he traced it a mile out of the city into the suburbs. It felt a lot like home here with many of the houses situated on hill tops, tucked away near the tall trees, he stopped to watch a couple of children playing basketball in the driveway a light smile crossed his face he remembered being just like them. Going about his life without a single care in the world hanging out with his friends and there was no worries of the responsibilities he had to carry. He tucked his hands deep into his pocket and lowering his head he kept on walking and the scent was getting stronger and stronger he took a left turn from the main street into a narrower side street; there were less houses here and much more spaced in comparison to the houses on the main street; two and three-story houses occupied large spaces of land and Jacob easily guessed by the model type of cars parked in the driveways these people lived a good life. He continued to walk down the street nearing the dead end and this house was also three-story's high he stopped just short of the driveway the scent was a lot stronger here but it didn't come from the front of the house, he took a sniff it was coming from around the back, at first he hesitated unsure if he should continue on. In Forks anybody could walk onto each other's territory without fear as the whole town was close to each other and the relationship between the wolves and vampires improved slightly mainly thanks to Bella. Here though, in a different state Jacob knew rules were different and he needed to be cautious, he kept his eyes on the house as he walked towards it, straight in front of him was the main lounge the view partly covered by a thin cloth drape and growing shrubs beneath the window sill. He stepped around to side and the next window showed a better view of the lounge with no drape Jacob saw a middle-aged couple sitting on the couch the man browsing through the newspaper and the women knitting. He pressed on past the lounge area coming across the dining room and around to the back of the house it did surprise him seeing a padded gate fence in his way again an unusual sight, though Jacob easily scaled over the fence and landed with a soft thump. The scent hoovered above his head, and looking up he saw light coming from the third floor and guessed it was somebody's bedroom, he looked around him and spotted the second level deck and below that was the clothesline. A cheeky grin spread across his face he strode across towards the clothesline and prepared to jump.

_'JACOB!'_

'Damn it.' He grumbled.

_'What, do you want Sam?'_

_ 'I want you to come home with us.' Sam said._

_ 'No, I'm doing this on my own Sam, I know you don't like it but I can't keep following you around like a puppy.' Jacob replied._

_ 'Now Jacob. We're waiting right outside.'_

Jacob sighed frustrated with Sam's demands just because he was in charge. One day he would show Sam who was the real boss and show him who really owned the role of alpha male; but for now he wasn't ready to take it on and let Sam run the show. Still Jacob refused to listen to Sam most of the time and preferred to work alone. He walked back to the fence once again easily scaling it and walked straight out to the front of the house and there they were all of them standing together behind Sam back in their human forms.

'Do you want to tell me what you're doing here?' Sam asked.

'Just taking a look around,' Jacob replied.

'Yeah probably after some hot chick he spotted,' Embry said chucking Jared hit him across the back of the head.

'Ow!'

'Serves you right dork.' Jared remarked Sam glared at them.

'Jake you know the rules. You can't just come out here on your own, especially on your own and refusing help from any one of us.' Sam remarked Jacob folded his arms.

'What is it to you?' he asked.

'We can't expose ourselves especially here, your father will not be pleased and what's worse authorities have spotted the others here and told Charlie.' Sam added.

'Yeah, well that is their problem. I'm not going to just sit around listening to you all day Sam. I've got my own life to run. These guys might be happy to follow your orders all day but I'm not.' Jacob answered.

'Excuse me!'

Alarmed the pack turned to look behind them the middle-aged man and woman Jacob saw in the lounge had come outside they stood on the front steps of their house looking on at the group.

'Sorry, we don't mean to disturb everything is fine.' Sam said he stepped past Jacob the man walked down the steps and approached Sam; he was dressed in loose track pants on a matching black shirt and he had sandy blond hair the man held out his hand.

'I'm Harold.' He said Sam accepted his hand.

'Sam.'

He knew this older man was studying him carefully trying to figure out where he was from and why he hadn't seen him around the place.

'Are you guys lost or something? Do you maybe need a place to stay?' Harold asked Sam quickly put up his hand.

'No, thanks we're fine.' He answered at this though Quill couldn't keep his mouth shut.

'You don't happen to have any food? We could use some!' he quipped.

'Quill!' Leah exclaimed he quickly ducked his head before anyone could slap him.

'What? I am hungry,' he replied. Harold let out a little laugh he glanced back to his wife.

'Mary, honey I think we could use some of your cookies!' he said his wife smiled she disappeared inside the house.

'No really it is fine we need to go anyway,' Sam said immediately protesting but Harold shook his head.

'Please we are always happy to help and my wife enjoy baking cookies. Come on, honestly it is fine we just live here with our daughter, I insist you all come in and have a bit of a rest before you head out again.' He replied.

'All right but just for a few minutes we won't stay long.' Sam said Harold smiled. The others behind Sam cheered especially Quill and Embry they ran straight past bundling into the house with Jacob being the last to follow and Leah noticed.

'What's up?' she asked.

'Nothing.' He answered.

'Come on.'

'Really it's nothing.'

'Please, I bet it is about the scent you started following the other day,' she said he shot her a glare.

'You said it yourself Jake. None of us can even smell it.'

'We'll talk about it later.' Jacob replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of, I want to say thanks to EclipseLover97, VampWolf92 and Isabella94 for taking the time to write a review of this story so far. It is always nice, though I don't make it a rule for anyone to have to review my stories it simply is by choice. Also, want to thank those who have added the story to their favourite lists/story alerts and also to those who added me to their authors lists.**

**Hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter. Am hoping to have some of the other stories updated possibly next week maybe earlier shall see how it all pans out! :-)**

**Chapter 3**

Harold and Mary's house was moderately decorated with an array of soft colours and old English furniture. When they entered the house through the front door it was a small area with a hook on one side for keys, hats and coats. Also o n the opposite wall stood a table with a vase of fresh red and pink tulips. Jacob noticed a family portrait showing Harold and Mary and their daughter. He burrowed his eyebrows their daughter didn't look anything like them though and that was the first thing he noticed about her. While both her parents had the exact same sandy blond hair, her own hair was black and quite short down to her shoulders. He wanted to ask Harold about this but he was chatting to Sam so Jacob thought better of it, he also noticed the scent quite strong here, and while everyone went towards the lounge he decided to follow it and just past the hallway before the lounge he noticed a narrower corridor. He walked down it the scent filling his nostrils even more he saw the staircase leading to the second and third landing. Now the scent was unmistakeable he still couldn't distinguish what it was exactly it had mixed in with the smell of baking cookies and human scent but this one scent stood out.

'Jake!' Sam called Jacob rolled his eyes he slumped his shoulders and went towards the group.

The lounge was spacious with one two seater couch and an old man's rocking chair accompanied by an oval-shaped three-legged coffee table and a 22" inch LCD wide screen TV hooked onto the wall. Mary was in the kitchen and Harold took the pack towards the dinning room; it had a large rectangular dining table with eight chairs all of it made out of old oak and pine.

'So, where are you all from? You definitely don't strike me as being from around here.' Harold remarked there was a few minutes silence each of the pack members glanced to each other.

'We live a few miles out of Washington actually from a small town.' Sam explained.

'Ah one of those country town types?'

'Yeah a bit like one of them. It is pretty nice and peaceful and we're happy out there.'

'Do you visit Washington much?' Mary asked from her spot in the kitchen.

'Nah we just came by to get Jake here.' Jared answered Sam gave him an angry glance.

'A bit of a roamer are you?' Harold asked now turning to Jacob he shrugged it off while leaning against one of the chairs'.

'Jake likes to be on his own sometimes, he forgets to tell us where he is so we always have to go looking for him.' Sam replied with a little laugh Harold laughed as well.

'Sounds a lot like our daughter.' He said.

'How so?' Leah asked a bit interested. Those in the wolf pack noticed Harold and Mary exchange a short look and in particular Mary shook her head slightly at her husband.

'Oh, you know how it can be with young ones they always like to be off on their own and doing their own thing.' Harold remarked. Everyone heard footsteps coming from the staircase Jacob immediately stiffened up his scenes sharp Seth noticed his sudden change he frowned not understanding and Jacob too couldn't understand why nobody else noticed the scent.

'Dad!'

A black-haired girl bounded into the kitchen an excited smile on her face but upon seeing the group of visitors she stopped her smile disappeared and instead was replaced by a confused look.

'Ashley, honey I thought I told you not to run so fast especially in the house,' Harold answered.

'Sorry I didn't mean-I didn't know anyone was here,' she said Harold just smiled at his daughter.

'Stay sweetheart I've got some cookies almost ready in the oven.' Mary said.

'Uh…I…don't know.'

Ashley was very uncomfortable she wondered why these people were here and just how her parents even knew them. The one other lady in the group stood up walked around and held out her hand she smiled friendly.

'I'm Leah.'

'Ashley.'

'It is nice to meet you.'

'This here.' Leah said pointing to the young boy sitting in the chair next to the one she had vacated.

'Is my baby brother Seth.'

'Pfft I'm no baby!' Seth answered everyone laughed.

'Then there is Jared, Embry, Quill, Paul and Sam.' Leah continued with each of the boys and Sam raising their hand and nodded a quick hello. Ashley didn't fail to notice they were all quite good-looking young men and especially so dressed in only shorts. _*** Wow. Very nice! * **_She thought. A giggling from behind her caught her attention she spun around seeing the last of the group, he had a crocked smile on his face and his brown eyes showed laughter and Ashley had to keep her mouth from falling open as she looked at him. His dark hair was short and cropped back and like the others he only had on shorts and though he was leaning over the dining chair it wasn't hard not to take in his scent and his toned muscular frame.

'Last of all.' Leah said her voice breaking into the moment.

'Is our infamous runaway Jacob.' She added grinning he shook his head.

'Shut up Leah.'

'Here you go everyone!' Mary interrupted laying tow trays of perfectly baked cookies onto the table.

'Man this is great I'm starved!' Embry said they all made a grab of the cookie in one swoop stuffing it down their throats Sam growled fiercely at them the guys slowed down their chews Sam shook his head and out the corner of his eye he saw Ashley looking at him curiously and it made him wonder if she had heard the growl.

'Well, Harold thank you very much but we must head off now,' Sam said he got to his feet he gave a meaningful look to the rest of the group they got the hint and also too stood up. They had all been relaxing in the lounge room Harold and Mary had taken their place on the couch Sam had previously been occupying the rocking chair while the rest of the group had spread out across the carpeted floor. Ashley had stayed pretty close to the foot of the couch near her parents and tucked her legs under her chin, she had tried to focus on the TV program but she had her eyes drawn to each of the guys in turn curious about them she noticed from time to time they would glance at each other, laugh, smirk make motions with their hands and head and the one named Jacob appeared to be copping most of the insider jokes. _*** He is pretty cute. * **_She thought a bit of smile spreading across her face, almost like reading her mind Jacob glanced over his shoulder straight at her and she blushed embarrassed at being caught out she was surprised he had turned to look the minute she thought of the comment. Harold and Mary stood up from the couch Ashley did the same everyone headed towards the small hallway the front door opened with the group piling outside.

'You stood on my foot!' Quill yelped jumping around everyone just look on at him in amusement and before too long Jared and Paul joined in on their playful banter Leah, Seth and Jacob just laughed.

'I didn't even get you that hard.' Embry answered Sam turned to Harold and extended his hand.

'Thanks again we appreciate it.' He remarked.

'You are welcome and please stop by the next time you are in town we don't mind at all,' Harold said Sam smiled he nodded his head also shaking hands with Mary.

'We probably will.'

'All right guys come on.'  
>The playful scuffle between the guys broke up with Sam tackling Quill by the legs sending him sprawling onto the lawn another brief tussle broke out among the pack they roared with laughter, and Seth couldn't help joining in despite Leah's protest of him possibly getting injured even if it was an accident.<p>

'Come on guys we should be getting back, you know people might be missing us.' Leah remarked pointedly all the guys knew what she meant; staying away too long from Forks would open up possible opportunities for outsider vampires to wander into their territory. All the guys got to their feet dusting off loose pieces of grass that had stuck to their bodies Sam gave them the nod to start moving away. Jacob hadn't made a move he looked back towards the house Harold and Mary had gone back inside the house Ashley was still in the doorway leaning against it her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

'Jacob!' Sam called; he and the rest of the pack had already walked down the street. Jacob turned and jogged off after them not taking a second glance back.

'Ashley come inside you still have work to finish.' Harold said, and reluctantly she stepped back in and closed the door her parents had gone back to their routine as though they never received their visitors.

'Dad.' She said.

'Yes?'  
>She walked over and sat down between them her father folded the paper and looked at his daughter.<p>

'Did you notice anything…I don't know…unusual about them?' She asked Harold crossed his arms over his chest a slight frown appeared on his face as he studied her face she shifted a bit under his glare.

'What makes you think something was wrong?'

'I don't know it was just something, they seemed kind of different.' She replied.

'Different?' Mary asked now interested in the discussion.

'A bit yeah like they were ok and nice and stuff but-never mind I'm not making any sense.' Ashley remarked she stood up.

'I had better get back to work.'  
>Harold and Mary exchanged looks their daughter gave them a quick smile and she left the lounge room.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Once again, thanks to all who have been reading this story. :-)_  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

The pack made it home just before the sun slipped behind the horizon they all agreed to meet up tomorrow to check out the outskirts of Forks for anything unusual Sam advised it was better they have the night off considering where they've been today.

'Jacob, I'd like a word with you before you go.' Sam added.

'Oh Jake's in big trouble!' Jared quipped.

'Come on man leave him alone let's get out of here,' Embry remarked, Jared just shrugged his shoulders and followed him, Paul and Quill back up the pathway leading away from Emily's house Seth and Leah had already gone back home.

'Sit,' Sam said he pulled up the chair at the small dining table beside his own Jacob remained stood by the doorway looking at Sam and folded his arms.

'So what's this about?' He asked.

'Well for starters is there anything you want to talk about, like how you're feeling and if something is bothering you,' Sam remarked.

'No.'

'What is the problem then?'

'Nothing. I just need to be alone. It is not a big deal Sam, I don't have to be around you all day.' Jacob replied.

'I know but you can't just run off and not tell anyone. What if something happens to you and none of us are near by to help you?' Sam asked Jacob sighed he ran his hands through his hair.

'I can take care of myself.'

'Yes we know you can Jake but running off and trying to hide from facing the real world doesn't help you.' Sam added.

'It doesn't concern you.' Jacob snapped he stormed out of the house mumbling under his breath Sam could only shake his head.

'All he does is nag and nag.' Jacob grumbled he stormed up the pathway angrily pushing aside low slinging branches.

'What does he know, nothing just because he has the rosy life style doesn't mean he can tell me how I should live my life,' he added breaking into a casual job.

When Jacob arrived back at his father's house a deep frown immediately crossed his face seeing the dark metallic silver Volvo parked in the driveway just in front of Charlie's police car.

'What do they want?' he grumbled they were the last people he ever wanted to see let alone in his dad's house. Before he walked inside he stopped just short of the window and peered around the corner to see inside they were seated together in the lounge Charlie appeared to be doing most of the talking Edward looked uncomfortable at being there and Bella kept staring at her hands, the floor any other object probably also feeling slightly uncomfortable. Jacob walked back around to the front door he wasn't going to be nasty but certainly nowhere near being polite they'd all already put him through enough torment and he wasn't about to allow them to do it all over again. Charlie paused talking and all heads turned towards the door when they heard it creak Jacob strolled in his facial expression didn't change he stopped short of walking in and instead hung by the entrance.

'Hey.' Bella said.

His gaze skipped over her and Edward and looked to his father.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'Jake, Charlie was just telling me he has gotten word of you being around Washington DC.' Billy said Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

'Yeah, its not a big deal. I've just been out and about, Sam found me anyway and now I'm back here.' He said.

'I've got something else to ask you too,' Charlie said he got off the couch shuffling some papers in his hands walking over he held out his hand Jacob burrowed his eye brows at the folder.

'Have a look first,' Charlie said. Jacob accepted the folder and flipping it open he held his breath the photos showed the outline of dark animal shapes through alleyways, past buildings and cars he knew instantly these weren't just any animals their outline shape looked like wolves. _*** Surely Charlie hasn't figured out about us. If he has, then he must know about the damn vampires too. * **_ He thought.

'What do you think they are?' Charlie asked.

'Just some wild animals.' Jacob remarked out the corner of his eye he noticed Bella giving him a worried look.

'Yes that is exactly what I think too but those in Washington seem to disagree and they think people are involved with those animals.'

'It is why we are worried about you, Sam and the others because people out there have mentioned seeing you specifically,' Charlie added.

'They've seen me do what exactly?' Jacob asked.

'Some people are getting suspicious of you.'

Jacob shook his head he laughed.

'I've never been to DC,' he answered.

'You're sure.'

'Yeah. Wouldn't it be natural for a visitor to be curious about a new city?'

'I guess so.' Charlie replied Jacob closed the folder and handed it back and stepping past Charlie he headed towards his own room not so much as giving a glance back to his dad. He closed the door and for a minute stayed silent straining his ears to listen.

'Bells I don't know maybe it isn't such a good idea,' Charlie remarked.

'Why not? He probably feels better talking to me and Edward don't give that look,' she said. He heard footsteps nearing his door he quickly leapt onto his bed Bella knocked and pushed open the door he glanced her way and raised his eyebrows.

'Can I come in?' she asked he shrugged.

'If you want.' He replied. Bella stepped further into the room shutting the door behind her she shifted on her feet pushing her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

'So.' He said.

'Um-yeah-so.' She added.

'How are you?'

'Fine. You?'

'Fine.'

'Jake are you really ok?' she asked.

'No. How else do you expect me to feel, you're the one who made your choice and we both just have to live with it now.' He replied.

'I said I was sorry,' she said he made a face.

'Yeah like I haven't I'm sorry thousands of times before, look why don't we just stop pretending to be friends and you can go back to your simple little life with that blood sucker,' he answered.

'Jake that isn't fair.' Bella protested.

'Fair?' he demanded she backed up against the door he strode up and stood directly in front of her very close he rested one arm behind her head and leaned on the door.

'Funny you think I'm being unfair when all this time its' been you giving me the unfair treatment.' He snapped.

'I-I-'

'Bella?'

The door handle jigged Bella sighed inwardly Jacob took a few steps back he turned his back on her.

'Edward I'm fine just give me few more minutes,' she said she heard him move away from the door she looked back at Jacob he was stood at the opposite end of the room still with his back to her he stared at an array of photos containing shots of his family and friends.

'So.'

'Do you want to tell me anything?' she asked gently.

'Like what?' he asked.

'Is there-something in Washington for you?'

Jacob snorted he went to sit down on his bed.

'What I do in my time isn't your business and I've got nothing to say to you so maybe its best you leave,' he answered Bella opened her mouth about to protest he shook his head she slumped her shoulders a little disappointed.

'Ok. I—I'm sorry,' she mumbled she fiddled with the door knob for a few seconds then managed to get it open she hesitated for a moment glancing back to look Jacob kept his eyes on the floor ignoring her so she walked out.

Ashley could hear her mother bustling about in the kitchen as she began preparations for tonight's dinner and her dad had moved off to his study room to catch up on his paper work. She looked outside of her bedroom window at the darkened night sky she could only see a small sprinkling of stars blocked out by shadow-coloured clouds though it was unable to lock out the sight of the moon it shined ever so brightly among the dark sky.

'I'm sure mom and dad won't mind if I take a little walk.' She said she was old enough to take care of herself and she didn't need her parents to baby her anymore. She looked at the pieces of sheet paper on her desk each of them contained detailed sketched drawings she shoved the paper into the drawer she knew her parents wouldn't be pleased they thought she spent too much time drawing things she didn't need to and less focus on her studies. Ashley headed out of the room and bounded down the stairs nearly flying into the dining area her mother looked at her a disapproving glare.

'Honey what did you dad say earlier?' she asked.

'Sorry mum.'

'Just where are you going in such a hurry?' Mary asked she continued to chop carrots.

'Just out.' Ashley said her mother stopped chopping she lay the knife on the chopping board.

'You know your dad won't like this.' She remarked.

'I'm a big girl mom I shouldn't always have to get permission off you or dad to do something I want to do,'

'We just worry about you honey, there are a lot of dangers out there.' Mary explained.

'I know.'

'It is dark as well it doesn't look like such a good idea,' Mary added Ashley pouted at her mother.

'It is not that dark. The moon is out and I'm not going to be wondering like in the trees and stuff I promise.' She said.

'Please mom, please you said so yourself ages ago that if you wanted me to learn about all these danger things I had to experience it by myself,' she added.

'But—'

'Come on mom. I'm not a little child anymore and you need to stop treating me like one,' Ashley added Mary leaned on the kitchen bench counter studying her daughter's expression carefully.

'Are you sure about this?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'All right, fine you go ahead but don't be gone long.' Mary replied Ashley grinned she ran around and hugged her mother.

'Oh, thanks mom thanks so much!' she exclaimed Mary just smiled.

'You are welcome now go on and get out of here before you father finds out.' She said.

'I promise I won't be long,' Ashley answered she raced out of the kitchen through the sliding back glass door and tripped over her own feet on the back step of the deck. She only just managed to miss hitting her head on the step and tucked into a forward roll and came to a stop next to the clothesline.

' Phew, that was close.' She remarked. She stood up and dusted her clothes down, the backyard wasn't particularly small there was plenty of room to run around she was not interested in circling the yard though she walked confidently to the far end of the yard where it had been fenced off; she unlatched the gate and taking a look back at the house she walked out locking the gate behind her.

Ashley strolled casually through the thick trees and shrubs she could see pretty well even in the dark helped by the moonlight and her own senses. There was plenty of times she had walked this area without her parents knowing she did it and she knew ever inch of the ground and where the shrubs and trees stood so she easily avoided them. A sudden rustling noise from her left-hand side caused her to stop she stared straight ahead, not wanting to make a move. The noise came again only this time it sounded a bit closer.

'Who is out there?' she asked. It rustled again.

'Whoever it is don't hide!' She yelled.

'He—help me.' A voice quivered she looked up her eyes wide.

'Oh my god.' She mumbled. A shadow of a person half-slumped over started working towards her she stepped back terrified by this sight.

'Who-who are you?' she said.

'Help me.' The voice of the shadow said again trying to outstretch their arm she couldn't tell if this was a man or a woman.

'What-I-who-' She started to say but quickly jumped back as the shadow figure collapsed onto the ground. Ashley looked around her having no idea of what she should do, she didn't want to touch the person but she couldn't just leave them there and she wasn't sure just how badly injured they were or if whatever had come after them might still be in the area. _*** Oh man what am I supposed to do? * **_She thought.

'Well, well look at this boys!' a loud booming voice echoed Ashley whipped around she looked left-to-right then right-to-left and in front and behind.

'Who is out there?' she cried.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' The same voice said she spun around again when she heard a crunching sound, a strange smell tickled her nose now unsure what it smelt like she slowly took a few steps backwards.

'Aw now don't tell me you are afraid? We have been looking for you for a long time as I'm sure you are aware,'

'I don't know who you are or what it is you want.' Ashley answered.

'If I were you little one I wouldn't try and run away because some how I get the feeling you won't escape us this time.' The voice added she picked up the laughter in his voice she kept moving.

'You talk as though I am suppose to know who you are, but I think you are mistaken.' She remarked.

'My you have much to learn,'

Ashley continued to move she looked for somewhere to escape she spotted a gap in the trees and faintly in the distance she saw the lights of the streets. _*** I'll have to take my chances * **_

'Don't you even think about it!' the voice warned.

'You can't tell me what to do.' She said. She still couldn't see who was talking to her though she felt uneasy and the smell was atrocious. _*** This is my chance now! * **_

She turned around and dashed for the gap her feet carrying her quickly across the ground.

'Get her!' the booming voice screamed Ashley didn't dare to look back she just continued to run effortlessly but the weird smell gained on her second by second. She put her head down and ran faster everything blew by in wraps of dark colours faster and faster more blurred with each passing second. She didn't know what happened next she only felt the desire to keep on running her feet stretching out gaining more ground almost gliding over the tangle of grass, tree roots and loose dirt. She heard a snarl from somewhere behind her this time the smell came on a lot stronger she took a whiff of it and it made her blood boil. _*** I shouldn't have let them get so close! What if they know where my parents are? * **_ She thought her worry was quickly replaced with anger.

_'You can't run away from us!'_

_ 'Just try and catch me!'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She could feel them breathing down her neck but they were on her just their smell surrounded her it was toxic it smelt like an animal but mixed with something else. She tried to push it to the back of her mind and just focused on running as fast as she could to get a bit of distance between her and the chasers.

_'You can't run forever!' somebody yelled._

_ 'You can't either so give up already!' she remarked._

_ 'I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep running and let people see you in this state!'_

Ashley skidded to a stop she spun around she heard her chasers getting closer their heavy breathing echoed in her ears.

_'What did you say?' she asked._

_ 'Say what?'_

_ 'You mentioned something about being in this state. What is that supposed to mean?'_

_ 'How funny is this? She got no idea!' a second voice remarked._

She narrowed her eyes not in the least amused.

_'Get out here now!' she demanded. _Her ears perked up hearing the same rustling like before only this time a smell of an animal became a lot stronger she kept her eyes on the scene in front of her and when she concentrated she could see the leaves moving along with the movement as there was no wind. Her eye widen recognizing the shape as it now came into view and even with the darkness and the moonlight she saw the unmistakeable shape of a wolf come into view and instinctively she stepped back.

_'Who the hell are you?' she asked._

_ 'Someone who has been searching for you for a very long time.' The wolf said._

_ 'Just stop playing these stupid mind games and tell me what I want to know.' Ashley replied _she watched the black one step up and move closer she went to move back to get away from him but her foot hit a tree stump.

_ 'Look at me.' He said._

_ 'No.'_

_ 'Fine, then look at yourself and see if you notice anything different.' He remarked. _She narrowed her eyes at him thinking he was just trying to play a stupid joke she turned her head to look at her foot that had hit the tree stump. _*** Oh my god! Why is my foot there? It is too far from my body? * **_She thought then she noticed her back, her eye widen she had never seen her back like this in her life. _*** This can't be happening. There is no way. It must be some kind of a trick or a weird dream I'm having this is not real! * **_She thought.

_'Trust me it is very real my dear.' The black wolf replied. _She stared back at him.

_ 'This is your entire fault! You are playing some mind trick on me!' she exclaimed._

_ 'You can blame me if you wish but you should have a real good hard think. It wasn't long, just a few nights ago when you knew something was happening but didn't know what, and you left wherever it was you were, in a real hurry. You looked behind, beside and in front of you worried something or someone might have been following you.' The black wolf answered. _Ashley shook her head she didn't want any part of this he could go on about whatever night he spoke of; and all she wanted to do is get as far away from him and his friends.

_'Not a good idea little one. You think of running now and just who is going to watch over your parents?' he asked his voice threatening._

_ 'You wouldn't dare!' she cried he smirked. _The black wolf looked to his left Ashley noticed a similar black wolf with addition white markings and green eyes, the two animals appeared to exchange unspoken words before the green-eyed wolf back to slink backwards and he was followed by a second wolf this one had brown eyes, dark grey with what looked like a brown stripe across the front of his face.

_'Where are they going?' she asked._

_ 'Don't you worry about them right now this is about you and me there is much for us to discuss concerning you.' He said._

_ 'I am not speaking to you until you tell me where those two are headed.' She said._

She could feel the anger coarse through her body and her blood boiled she notice the way the black wolf smiled coyly at her as though he knew what she was feeling at this moment.

_'Makes you mad doesn't it?' he asked._

_ 'To know people close to you are in danger, and you can't put a stop to it because deep down you are also a danger to them.'_

_ 'Like I said I have been searching for you for a very long time. Just when I think I have got you covered some how you're able to get out of my grasp and escape. Not this time, no not this time at all.' He remarked._

_ 'We will see.'_

The black wolf barely had time to react she lunged forward directly at him she stepped on his front paws and bit his ear, he cried out in pain for a few seconds and in turn made a charge for her neck but she dodged his attempt and instead latched onto the back of his neck and she felt a bit of blood. He lashed out kicking his legs several times before he eventually connected onto her stomach and she had to let go. Ashley rolled over and sprung back to her feet and faced him the black wolf snarled showing his teeth his ears flat against his head she did the same. He let out another snarl and leapt forwards for an attack she spun around quickly and sprinted off back through the trees the same direction the two wolves had gone to and she heard him growling deep within his throat.

Ashley rushed through the backyard gasping for breath she slammed the gate shut pulling the lock on and she leaned against it for a few seconds attempting to regain her breath and at the same time she listened out for any unusual sounds. Several minutes passed all she heard was the sounds of insets and cooking noises from her mother still busy in the kitchen she backed away from the gate keeping a watch eye on her surroundings as she walked back to the house she could no longer pick up the wolf smells and hoped the black wolf had given up the chase. She also had no idea at which point during her run back to the house did she lose the tail and the extra two legs none of it had crossed her mind all she had wanted to do is make it back and ensure her parents weren't in any harm, she opened the backdoor rushed in and locked it securely.

'Ashley?' Mary called out.

'I'm here mom.' Ashley remarked heading into the kitchen Mary had just finished putting the cooked vegetables into a serving plate she looked around hearing her daughter walk inside.

'Honey what happened to you?' she exclaimed wide-eyed.

'What?' Ashley said she frowned.

'This is the second time I have seen you a mess!'

'You get yourself upstairs and clean right this minute young lady,' her mother said sternly she shrugged her shoulders but did as told scampering up the flights of stairs two at a time, her father hadn't moved from his office it appeared so he wouldn't know what was going on. As soon as she got into her bedroom she shut the door leaning against it for a second to think her mother's words rang around in her head. _This is the second time I have seen you a mess! _She slowly walked to her cupboard her parents had insisted on putting a mirror on the front so she could always cheek her appearance before going out.

'Holy crap.' She said taking note of her reflection her face was covered in dirt a deep gash smeared across her right cheek she hadn't even felt it while on the run, her clothes too were covered in dirt with a few wet patches and it had half a dozen rips, tears and holes she only just noticed.

'How-what-' she could even get the words out of her mouth too much had already happened none of it had sunk in.

'Dinner is ready!' Mary called out; she hurriedly pulled out a pair of black track pants and a plain white t-shirt she threw her dirty clothes into the corner of the room and then raced to the bathroom splashing warm water on her face and carefully cleaned her cut there was no way she would be able to hide it from her parents and especially her dad.

Harold didn't take notice when Ashley made her way into the dinning room he just kept on eating off his plate Mary though smiled cautiously at her daughter she motioned for her to sit down. She did so and picked up her fork picking at her vegetables out the corner of her eye though she could see her mother with a trouble expression on her face.

'Mom what is wrong?' she asked.

'Nothing honey just eat.' Mary answered Harold half snorted.

'There is plenty wrong Ashley.' He said she looked to him.

'Where the hell did you go?' he demanded.

'Out.' She mumbled.

'What?'

'I was out for a bit.' She said a bit louder this time.

'What, have I told you about going out at night without informing me?' he asked.

'Dad!'

'Oh don't you dad me, I have strict rules for a reason, and you are constantly over stepping those boundaries. As long as you are living under my roof and we are providing a safe place for you then you have no choice by to do as I say.' He replied.

'Why? I am not a little kid dad! I can manage out there; I go to my classes every day and come home and I don't go running around with all the other street kids. Is that not good enough for you anymore?' Ashley exclaimed.

'Don't you raise your voice with me!' he roared.

_**Bing!**_

Harold pushed his chair back storming out of the dinning room Ashley and her mother remained silent too afraid to speak; they both knew when he was mad it was best to let him speak his mind before answering back.

'Ashley!' he bellowed

'You come out here right this minute!'

She cautiously stood up from her seat headed out of the room she passed through the lounge and already she felt her dad's furious glare, she got to the hallway and saw two police officers in uniform.

'You have some explaining to do.' Her father said.

'What is going on?' Ashley asked.

'Mr. Lawson if you don't mind but can we come in?' one of the officer's asked Harold moved aside allowing them into the house Ashley quickly back tracked into the lounge the officers entered then Harold. He gestured for them to sit on the couch.

'If you don't mind but we'd like to speak to your daughter alone first,' the officer replied Harold huffed he glared at Ashley only for a brief second before returning to the dining room.

'All right, Ashley is there anything you want to say first before we start?' the officer asked she frowned.

'No, I don't even know what is going on here.' She replied she watched the second officer place a clipboard folder onto the coffee table she hadn't noticed the folder before and wondered why they needed it.

'We have been noticing some unusual activity in around the city and the suburbs of late and we have had reports of wild animals coming too close and almost in contact with people.' The second officer explained now flipping open the folder he sorted through a small batch of black and white photographs.

'Have a look at these.' He remarked leaning across to hand them to her Ashley eyed the two officers with suspicion she accepted the photos and began to flip through each one. She saw photos of the guys who had visited her house earlier today and it looked like they had been cruising around the DC area long before they came around here. In the next section of photos she saw they were not as clear with blurred images of what looked like something or someone running.

'What, is this meant to be?' she asked.

'We think it might be a group of animals of some sort, we aren't sure yet as nobody has gotten a clear shot.' The second officer explained.

'So why are you asking me?' she asked the two officers exchanged looks with each other both of them suddenly looked uncomfortable.

'We heard from a couple of young guys earlier this evening.' The first officer said Ashley narrowed her eyebrows she had a feeling the two he was talking about must have come from the two wolves she had seen with the black one.

'They mentioned about you being in contact with one of these animals.' He remarked her eyes widen she managed to keep her mouth from dropping open.

'How-I-no that-that can't be possible.' She said.

'Are you sure?' the second officer asked she nodded her head.

'Then maybe you can tell me why they would mention it because they said you disturbed them first.' He continued on she kept shaking her head and covered her face with her hands.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

All eyes went towards the door Ashley heard chairs scrapping against the floor from the dining room the second officer rose to his feet.

'I have this Mr. Dawson.' He replied and strode out of the lounge into the hallway he reached for the doorknob then pulled it open. A man looking to be in his mid to late 20s dressed in baggy jeans and a red and white checked flannel shirt covered in dirt and mud and he was hunched over breathing heavily in and out. Ashley immediately stiffened she recognized the smell when she looked at the first officer his expression hadn't changed as though he couldn't tell anything unusual.

'Sir?' the second officer asked the man.

'Are you all right?'

'I-I'm-' the man barely got his words out he collapsed onto the front steps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Get an ambulance!' the officer yelled he kneeled net to the guy and felt for a pulse while, inside the first officer grabbed his phone and walkie-talkie blasting commands over it Harold and Mary rushed out of the dinning room.

'Oh my god.' Mary said she covered her mouth.

'Mary go get our first aid kit.' Harold answered she retreated back to the dinning room to find the kit.

'Can I do anything?' Ashley asked quietly Harold ignored her and instead, he strode out to the hallway to assist the officer whom was bent over the collapsed man.

'Anything you need? My wife has gone to get the first aid kit.' He remarked.

'That's fine we'll wait on the ambulance as well. He looks is pretty poor condition by the looks of it.' The officer said.

'Is he dead?'

'No he definitely alive, maybe injured or lack of hydration might have caused this.'

'Help me turn him over onto his back,' the officer answered Harold also bent down and together the two men carefully moved the unconscious man onto his back flat on the front lawn Harold immediately froze. _*** It can't be! * **_ He thought.

'Mr. Lawson?' the officer asked.

'Are you all right sir?'

'I-yes I'm fine.' Harold remarked sounds of the ambulance sirens could be hearing getting closer so he stood up and cleared his throat.

'Well, I hope this man gets better so if you'll excuse me.' He added turning around Mary had just come from the dinning room holding the first aid kit.

'They don't need it now the ambulance is coming.' He said hastily.

'And we need to talk.'

Mary glanced at her husband with a curios look but the look he returned to her is one she understood a horror look crossed her face and this didn't go un-noticed by Ashley.

'Mom?' she asked.

'Later honey.' Mary remarked.

Harold, Mary and Ashley stayed in the house and watched on in silence while the ambulance workers tended to the unconscious man on the front steps with the two police officers standing aside. One of the officers' made motion gestures with his hands the second one nodded his head he then turned around and started to walk back to the house, Harold walked out to the front door to meet him; the two men exchanged a brief conversation nodding their heads then shook hands and Harold closed the door; the officers got back into the car and the ambulance workers had strapped the man into the stretcher and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. The two vehicles backed out of the driveway the police car went first it flashed its lights and siren and the ambulance also turned on its siren.

'Is that man going to be all right?' Mary asked her voice quivered Harold remained silent he looked to be deep in thought.

'Dad?' Ashley asked but he still didn't respond.

'Mary, we really need to talk about this.' He said at last she nodded both looked to Ashley she had no idea.

'Honey, do you mind giving us a few minutes?' Mary asked.

'Why can't you guys just tell me what is going on?'

'Ashley, listen to your mother please.' Harold said she wanted to protest further her dad gave her a hard glare, she lowered her head and slumped her shoulders and trudged off out of the lounge.

Billy wheeled himself from the lounge and out to the backyard Jacob sat on the back steps staring up at the night sky he heard his father.

'Jake.' Billy said.

'Yeah.'

'You know I don't want to get in the middle of your life and tell you what to do.' Billy said he heard Jacob sigh.

'But you shouldn't keep pushing everyone who wants to help you away.'

'I can handle this alone dad.'

'Yes. I know you can Jake but-after what Charlie said I am just worried about you,' Billy answered.

'There is nothing to talk about anymore everyone's obviously moved on with their lives; I will eventually but right now I'd rather avoid speaking to a few certain people.' Jacob answered his dad smiled lightly.

'She is trying Jake you got to give her a bit of the benefit.' He answered Jacob snorted.

'Well maybe, if she wasn't so obsessed with _that_ guy then maybe I would.' He remarked Billy gently shock his head.

'That is something nobody can help you with Jake, you and Bella need to talk about it properly without anyone else interfering.' He said Jacob didn't reply he continued to stare out over the backyard.

'Is there something else?' Billy asked.

'You trip and the pack's to Washington is a great cause for concern Jake.'

Billy watched his son's reaction for a few minutes Jacob fiddled with his hands he stared at the ground then back into the distance.

'There was a strange smell the other night.' He said.

'Yes?'

'It wasn't anything like I've seen before, it seemed to be mixed with something but I'm not sure. So, I just decided to follow it and see where it took me and that is how I ended up in DC.' Jacob answered.

'Dad do you know if there are others out there like us?' he asked he turned around to look at his dad, Billy rubbed his chin a thoughtful expression on his face.

'Your great, great grandfather said he had encountered a few tribes in other parts of the East and West Coast.' He said.

'There was one group in particular over on the West Coast; he said they were troublemakers; they intervened with the human population. I am unsure if he ever mentioned about vampires being in the same area.' Billy remarked.

'It is very rare for many of the tribes to cross paths, everyone knows to keep their distance and there are certain boundaries they can't cross. But sometimes there are those who chose to ignore the rules and make rules of their own,' he added.

'Like who?'

'Well I have heard of one particular wolf his name is Bryce. He, is the complete opposite to Sam, and even far worse than Paul's bad temper.' Billy said Jacob was just about to ask his dad what he meant Billy though turned his wheelchair around and went back into the house Jacob jumped to his feet and followed him in. Billy headed into the lounge stopping in front of the TV he opened up the drawer beneath it and started to rummage around.

'What are you looking for?' Jacob asked Billy kept on looking through the drawer when he didn't find anything he closed it and opened the next one. He spent a few more minutes going through the contents inside the drawer before finally getting his hands on a thick leather-covered book.

'Here.' He said holding it out to Jacob; he stepped forwards taking the heavy book from his dad's hands he noticed there was a piece of white string sticking out from the middle of the book he guessed it was just a make-shift bookmark.

'He detailed everything he had seen in that book from his trips to the West so it might be of interest to you.' Billy answered.

'Thanks.' Jacob said he tucked the book underneath his arm and trode towards his own room.

The two police officers sat in their car parked in an empty space at the hospital's car park. The ambulance had arrived outside the hospital twenty minutes ago and the man was taken on the stretcher inside the van had moved off for the night and it was quiet.

'What do you think?' the first officer asked.

'Mr Lawson's reaction to the man who turned up out of the blue causes me to be quite suspicious. He also seemed a little bit stand-offish with his daughter.' The second officer replied.

'If she is even their daughter.' He added, the first officer burrowed his eyebrows.

'What make you think that?'

'Did you not see the photo in the hallway?'

'Yes.'

'She looks nothing like her parents at all.'

'Anyway; what about the two men who turned up saying they knew her? I think they were a little bid odd as well.'

'There has been some unusual activity happening around here lately. We've had people complain about sightings of werewolves a lot.'

'Yeah, well until we find out what is going on my guess is all these sightings will probably continue. Hopefully this guy they took into the hospital might shed some light on the matter,' the second officer answered the two got out of their car and started towards the entrance of the hospital and unknown to the two police officers they were being watched by three pairs of eyes.

'You sure this was the right move bringing that man here?'

'Yes. He, in his state will be saying everything and anything, and once those cops have the information they will be bothering the Lawson people and they too will have a lot of explaining to do.'

The two officers were directed by a receptionist at the front desk down the hall and told to wait outside one of the rooms, she had informed them that the doctor seeing the patient in question would be able to speak to them in a few minutes.

'He had a lot of dried blood on his clothes,' the first officer remarked.

'Yeah and it smelt strange too,' the second officer said.

'Like what?'

'It was a cross between an animal sort of like a wet dog or cat and human. Kind of sweet but sour if that makes any sense,' the first officer replied.

'You're weird.'

The two officers heard the door of the room open up; a man dressed in a long white coat and black pants stepped out, he had a clipboard tucked under his left arm and in his right hand he had a tape recorder.

'Excuse me.'

He turned to look seeing the two officers come up to him.

'Can I help you?'

'We'd like to know what information you have about the patient in this room,' the first officer said.

'Ah, yes well we don't know his name he didn't appear to be carrying any identification on him. He has sustained quite a bit of damage to his chest and legs probably from some kind of physical altercation.' The doctor remarked.

'I noticed a few bite marks especially around his neck.'

'It doesn't appear like the bites punctured vital nerves.'

'Ok thank you.'

'Do you know when we could possibly speak to him?'

'He is pretty heavily sedated at the moment so unlikely to be tonight. I expect him to be awake late tomorrow morning.' The doctor remarked the two officers nodded and the doctor continued on his way down the hall.

'I guess we will have to leave it until then.' The second officer said.

'Yeah we'll just call it a night now and come back tomorrow.' The first officer agreed.

Mary shook her head at her husband she didn't agree with him.

'I don't think this is such a good idea Harold, she doesn't understand what is even going on around her, if you dump this on her now she won't be able to cope,' she said.

'We don't have much choice now, that man told us years ago when he returned she would be in danger, and had to know the truth. Once she does then she will understand.' Harold explained.

'Ashley has been with us ever since he came and dropped her off out of the blue; we are her parents and we must protect her,' Mary remarked.

'At this time we have done what we can and must let her take it from here.' Harold answered he leant back in his chair casting his eye over the pile of papers, it explained every detail and he had memorized it from the moment the man turned up at his house.

'Besides, you have seen the state she's been in lately. Going off into the night on her own that was already a sign something was changing and our times with her is about to come to a close.' He added.

'I know.' Mary remarked she too leaned back in her seat arms folded across her chest.

'I know I just wished this day would never have come.' She answered Harold got up from his seat and walking around his desk he lay his hand on her shoulder.

'Everything will be all right we have taught her well.' He remarked he headed out of his office and started up the stairs Mary sighed quietly she closed her eyes for a few minutes hoping nothing would go wrong; and then she got up and headed out and climbed up the steps; and when she reached the main hallway she saw Harold already up the stairs towards Ashley's room.

'Be careful Harold.' She replied; he turned around looked down at her he nodded his head and walked to his daughter's bedroom door and knocked.

'Come in.' Ashley replied she looked up seeing her dad walk into the room.

'Is everything ok?' she asked.

'Ashley; there is something you need to know.' Harold began she burrowed her eyebrows close together eyeing her dad with a little bit trepidation; he seemed nervous and uncertain and that was a very big contrast to the way he was behaving towards her earlier in the evening.

'Ok.' She said. Harold stared down at the floor gathering his inner thoughts before he spoke; in truth he was worried he didn't want to give his daughter this news if it was to upset her and as his wife had already said to him about her not coping with it. He pushed the concern aside and took a deep breath.

'I know you want to live your own life and not have your mother and I worry about you all the time,' he said.

'But, you see we have reasons to being protective of you.' He added.

'The man that was here, you remember the one who was on the floor outside the front door?' he asked she nodded her head.

'Your mother and I have met him once before. It was a long time ago and he had looked quite a bit different to the way I saw him tonight.'

'He-he was-he brought you to us.'

Ashley cocked her head to one side confused by his comment she shook her head.

'I don't understand dad.' She said Harold sighed he ran his hand over his chin.

'Maybe you should come downstairs it might make a bit more sense to you,' he added and before she had to the chance to ask another question he had turned around and left her room.

'What is going on?' she muttered sliding off her bed she was about to set out after her dad, when she paused momentarily and looked at the mirror, her eyes widen and she stumbled backwards.

'Wh-who-who are you?' she exclaimed in shock.

'Ashley!' Harold called out. She glanced at the door then back to the mirror the strange-looking figure hadn't moved and just continued to stare back at her. Then he slowly raised one arm finger pointed straight at her; she shook her head unable to digest what she was seeing it didn't make any sense. Being cautious in case something could happen she kept her eye on the mirror and slowly manoeuvred her way to the door.


End file.
